gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenadier Elite
The Grenadier Elite was a higher rank of the standard Grenadier and can take and deal more damage. Like the Grenadier, they are always equipped with a Gnasher Shotgun, Bolo Grenades and a Boltok Pistol. They wear studded shoulder armor and a chest strap, and appear to be much more seasoned combat operatives; as evidenced by their constant flanking attempts on higher difficulties. Their barbaric armor suggests that they are rather brutal fighters, and up-close they prefer to go for a one-shot-kill with the Gnasher Shotgun. Grenadier Elites are very skilled with Bolo Grenades, so just because you're in cover doesn't necessarily mean you're safe. In battle they act almost leader-like and rush in to kill any COG Gear with their shotgun and then run off to the next foe. Grenadier Elites are therefore considered quite deadly, so proceed with caution. History Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six tried to Evacuate Ilima city to prevent the city from been taken over by the Kryllstorm, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city so the Kryll could devour the city of its human population, many Locust Drones including Grenadier Elite's helped assist the General carry out his attacks given out by Queen Myrrah. They appear at an E-hole created by a Corpser to attack the evacuation outpost flanking from the left and the right side of the evacuation checkpoint, Grenadiers later emerged from an E-hole as Zeta-six is trying to enter Ilima's trust and savings, they ambushed the humans several times as they advance through the building. Later on they appeared at Ilima's High School at a contryard spawning from E-Holes, providing ground cover to both a Grappler manning a One-Shot and Maulers; Elites emerged along with Therons on the locker rooms and attacked Zeta while they searched for survivors, two rushed through two doors and almost killed the gears but were unsuccessful, one unsuccessfully tried to protect the Serapedes in the locker rooms. More grenadiers tried to prevent Zeta from reaching the Seeders location. Grenadiers took control of Ilima City Hall and protected the building when Zeta-Six tried to reach the Hammer of Dawn outpost. The "Croc Faces" would later ambush Zeta-Six several times as they tried to reach Dr. Wisen's Orphanage. They would later try to complete their mission by storming Dr.Wisen's Orphanage from all angles and trying to kill the squad protecting it, also helpin General RAAM in his final battle against the squad, covering him while he recovered. Lightmass Offensive Many Grenadier Elites took guard positions in and around the House of Sovereigns first ambushing Delta Squad while they searched for Alpha Squad. Grenadiers would attack both Alpha and Delta as they try to leave Ephyra and guard the House from any intruder they found. More Grenadier Elites would try stop Delta One from reaching Franklin's Outpost. They guarded the paths to every checkpoint between Franklin's Outpost and Chaps Gas Station and some of them were devoured by the incoming horde of Kryll. Countless Grenadiers would later lay siege to Franklin's Outpost until Delta arrived and cleared the place from every Locust they found. They tried to stop Delta Squad from reaching the pumping station at the Outer Hollow. Grenadiers attacked Delta Squad as they landed near East Barricade Academy at a courtyard and would ambush the gears several times on their way to Fenix Estate guardingTheron Commanders and Seeders along the way. They would help the Theron Sentinel in his ambushes around the Academy, with several of them falling at the hands of the gears. Elites also assisted a squad of Theron Guards near Fenix Estate. Grenadier Elites guarded the entrance to Fenix Estate. More Grenadiers tunneled inside the house and ambushed the gears a few more times. Many Grenadiers ambushed Delta Squad in East Timgad on their way towards Tyro Station and attempted to stop them from reaching Timgad Central Energy. Hundreds of Grenadier Elites were killed by the incoming blast of the Ligtmass Bomb. Operation Hollow Storm Lambent Invasion Many grenadier elites and standard grenadiers went lambent and attacked Nexus. Delta 1 was caught in a firefight with them and Augustus Cole killed one with his gnasher shotgun. The imulsion then returned to the main group. They are seen briefly in Gears of War 2 and are armed with Hammerburst IIs,Bolo Grenades,and Boltocks. Behind the Scenes Multiplayer *They are available as multiplayer characters in Gears of War, Gears of War 2 and Gears of War 3. *Grenadiers were originally supposed to be playable in Beast Mode, but were removed for unknown reasons, most likely because the other playable drone variants are savage, and the savage grenadier elite was an exclusive character. Horde 2.0 Grenadier Elites make an appearance in Horde 2.0 in Gears of War 3. They begin to spawn around wave 6. On Casual, they are still quite formidable opponents, using their Boltok Pistol and Bolo Grenades at medium-long range and switching to the Gnasher Shotgun as they close in. They appear along with Grinders and other Boomer variants. They should probably be taken out first on higher difficulties. A solid strategy is to go into cover while they shoot at you, then crouch down beside their cover. While they're reloading, pop out and shoot them point-blank with the Gnasher Shotgun. This will take them out in a maximum of three shots while saving your Lancer ammo, as you can waste as much as half a magazine on them in higher difficulties. Also meatshielding Grenadier elites makes you grab their frag grenades providing you don't have a grenade already yet to doing it to a normal grenadier wont yet killing a normal grenadier normally makes them drop them this is also the case with flame grenadiers. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Locust Horde